Lord of the Rings Short Story: Helms Deep Battle
by Whipsmack
Summary: A short story from the perspective of a Rohan captain during the battle of Helms Deep.


It wasn't long before they found him. Buried under a chunk of rock, the man was quickly found by the invading Uruk-Hai Orcs. They dragged him out, half-aware of his situation. By then he was tossed on top of other men and elves, most of whom he knew. All of them were dead.

The Uruk-Hai poured a foul fluid over the corpse pile. Then approached an Uruk-Hai, his face painted red and his hair long and brown, wet with grease. He snarled, his teeth wet with red liquid, most likely blood.

He stopped in front of the dead men and elves. One final time the Uruk-Hai snarled and drew up his arm. Just as the torch was about to fall, and arrow struck his arm at the elbow, and the torch was flung into the mud.

The young Captain was just able to look up and see an Elf riding down the stairs from the upper wall on a shield, firing arrows with extreme and intense precision. The Captain managed to roll himself off of the corpse pile. He saw a trio run up the stairs, away from the Orcs. It was the Elf archer, a Dwarf, and a Ranger of Men.

To the Captain's left was a sword. It looked familiar and suddenly he remembered the gory battle leading up to his capture.

"Fire!" The Captain yelled, his uniform of Rohan crisp, his helmet shining still. Suddenly a volley of arrows launched from behind him, sailing over the wall and striking down multiple Orcs.

Then he heard a voice yell in Elvish – "Legolas! Take him down!" The Captain looked to his left and saw the yeller. Then he looked to where the man was pointing. He saw a large Uruk-Hai, arrows already in his chest, running toward the wall the Captain was on. Before he could do anything to help, and arrow took down the man next to him. He looked to his nephew, Duryn.

"Stay down!" He yelled. Duryn nodded and ducked. Then a wooden ladder was hoisted up right above the Captain. An Uruk-Hai jumped down onto the Captain and brought his sword up to slash his head.

"Uncle Bresk!" Duryn shouted, rising and slashing at the Orc's neck. The Orc blocked and he knocked Duryn's helmet off. Duryn blocked his next attack and struck the Orc's neck. The boy then slashed the ladder's supports and it tipped backwards, crushing nearly a squadron of Orcs. Bresk rose to a crouch and neared the low wall. His warning was too late.

"Duryn! Get down!" An arrow buried itself into Duryn's head. "No!" Duryn fell, dropping his sword. Bresk dove towards him but was pulled back by an Orc dangling on the wall. Bresk's sword dropped over the side. He would be pulled into the horde and murdered if he didn't find a weapon. The closest was Duryn's. He grabbed it and drove it into the Orc's stomach. Just as he pulled it out of the Orc's stomach, something of the Orc's caught on the cloth of his uniform, pulling him over the side.

He lies there dazed, helmetless and weaponless. To his right he saw the tall Orc, run straight into the sewer of the Helm's Deep wall. The wall erupted and he was crushed by a rock.

He suddenly snapped out of his daydream and saw that Orc's surrounded him now. He secretly grabbed the sword next to him, being Duryn's, and rose. He picked up a shield from the ground and stood fully. Just as he caught the attention of the Orcs, he pushed through them and ran up the stairs. He began bashing and slashing at Orcs. He finally made his way to the wall above the main entrance. He slid down and onto the side entrance, and walked right into Helm's Deep.

Suddenly the Ranger ran past him, followed by the dwarf and Elf – Legolas. They made way and led everyone into the keep. The King, Théoden was shouting at the men. "Aragorn! Into the keep!" He yelled. Captain Bresk followed Aragorn and Théoden into the keep.

Bresk stood there holding the door with other men as Aragorn conversed with Théoden. Suddenly he was ordered to mount a horse. He did so, along with Théoden, Aragorn, and Legolas. He just caught the last sentence of Théoden and Aragorn's final speech. "For Rohan!" Then he heard a loud horn and suddenly the riders broke out and Bresk followed them. They rode across the battlefield cutting down Orcs. Just as the battle started to seem bleak, the sun rose. Aragorn looked to the west. There was a rider in white, followed by a detachment of Rohan riders. He heard Aragorn whisper. "Gandalf." He said, smiling.

From there the riders battled the Uruk-Hai and drove them off. Victory was upon them. He heard his King utter – "Victory." With a smile. Bresk too smiled, for even though the losses were high, it may have been worth the sacrifice. Duryn did not die in vain.

Bresk dismounted his horse and sheathed Duryn's sword. Today was the start of a new day. As the Ranger, Aragorn told him – "Today, on the fifth day, victory rose with the sun, as Gandalf said it would."


End file.
